


First Day of School

by SanHarts



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, First Day of School, Gen, Harry has a nice childhood, Harry raised by Remus and Sirius, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Wolfstar Parents, mother hen Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanHarts/pseuds/SanHarts
Summary: This is just a short Wolfstar fic I wrote for class in which Moony and Padfoot worry about eleven year old Harry as they get ready to leave for King's Cross.





	First Day of School

“Harry, hurry up! You’re gonna be late!” Shouted Sirius from the kitchen.

Remus took a sip of his tea, “Padfoot come on, we still have a few minutes before we need to leave.”

“But what if he forgets his cauldron? Or he trips trying to rush too quickly to class and accidentally sets Mrs. Norris on fire?” he took a sip of his own tea, scrunched up his face, and reached for the sugar. “Actually, that might not be the worst idea.”

Remus sighed. “You’re right,” he muttered, “but not about terrorizing an innocent animal.” He walked out of the kitchen to see what was taking Harry so long.

Harry rushed into the room right at that moment, leaving his trunk by the front door and making a beeline for the toast Sirius had left out for him. “Sorry dad, my hair just won’t stay flat,” he haphazardly dropped a glob of marmalade onto his toast, folded it in half, and took a bite, “and I know how important it is to you for me to make a good first impression on my teachers.”

Sirius set down his tea and walked over to put a hand on either side of Harry’s face. “It’s alright, if anyone has a problem with your hair or your skin, they aren’t worth your time anyway.” He smiled and went back to his tea, “Moony and I are more worried about you accidentally setting fire to Mrs. Norris, or scaring people by jumping up three flights of stairs again.”

Harry grinned sheepishly and wolfed down the rest of his breakfast. “I’m not gonna set her on fire. Okay, I’m ready to go now.”

Sirius jumped to his feet. “You sure you got everything? You’re cauldron? Telescope, scales? Did you pack enough underwear?”

Remus placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder, “Padfoot, it’s alright. We double checked everything last night, remember?”

He sighed, “I just want him to have a good year.” He turned to Harry, “you do have everything though, right?”

“Yeah, I got everything. Haven’t opened my trunk since you helped me check everything yesterday.”

“Okay. One more thing though,” He picked up a rectangular package from the table, “this was your dad’s, your real dad’s. It’s a two way mirror and I have the other one. Just say my name into the mirror and we’ll be able to see each other through our mirrors and talk whenever you want.”

“Woah,” said Harry, taking the mirror, “thanks, dad. I’ve never heard of anything like this.”  
Remus and Sirius both hugged Harry before they moved to leave the apartment.

“Oh!” exclaimed Sirius, “I also put another gift in your trunk. Another one of your dad’s things. And don’t forget to tell us immediately if Snivellus--” 

Remus coughed pointedly. “And there’s actually another gift in there from me. You were saying, Sirius?”

“Right. Let us know through the mirror immediately if Professor Snape gives you any trouble.”

“Okay, I think I’ve got it. I’m gonna miss you guys.”

Remus smiled fondly, “We will miss you too, more than you could ever know. Have fun, but don’t get in any trouble.”

“Well,” said Sirius, drawing out the syllable, “you wouldn’t be your father’s son if you didn’t break a few rules.” He looked at Remus, “Just don’t do anything dangerous and you’ll be alright.”

“Okay.” said Harry, nodding and picking up Hedwig’s cage. “Didn’t we need to leave five minutes ago?”

“Nah,” said Sirius, “You won’t miss the train. If I’m right about the traffic around this time, we should still get to the station at least half an hour early.”

“Still,” added Remus, “We better head out now. Got everything? Good.” The three of them left the small apartment, loaded up the car, and set off towards King’s Cross.


End file.
